


Love

by Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus



Series: Brockin' and Rollin' [3]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Is Dead, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, au where everything is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus/pseuds/Shadowy_Dumbo_Octopus
Summary: Even months into their happy ending, there were still nightmares.This was originally going to be an additional chapter to "Awake and Alive" (note the parallels to the first chapter) but it got too long and I liked where I left it off too much to make this an official chapter.This is my first properly explicit smut so please be kind!





	Love

Even months into their happy ending, there were still nightmares.

**Pain. Pain fire hot burns hurts stop can't take this much longer**

_Alone. Dark cold alone so alone stop I can't take this much longer_

**Lost in the dark so much darkness Eddie help weak so weak hurts Eddie can’t find you where are you**

_Can't find you lost without you miss you so much please come back to me it's been so long too long please where are you_

**So hurt so weak so hard to stay awake the pain is unbearable Eddie please find me miss you love you please help save me hurts too much lost too much mass in the fire my wounds still burn it hurts Eddie can't heal without you can't feel you can't do anything help me please help**

_Darling love where are you why can't I feel you please come back I need you I love you I love you so much come back let me prove it to you I promise I'll treat you right I swear that I'll be better I'll do anything just please give me a sign any sign please I can't live without you can't do anything help me please help_

**So weak too weak to stay conscious for long floating in an endless void among the chattering swarm the Hive Mind so much noise the noise hurts Eddie please let me return to you weave into your bones return to your body to our body Eddie love you should have told you sooner should have told you every day please Eddie need you can't get to you**

_Endless days filled with cold and loneliness and sorrow and this void gnawing at the body that used to be ours I'm so weak without you love the silence there is so much silence in our head it hurts I can't stand it please talk to me say anything give me a sign I love you more than anything I'm sorry I didn't say it before I should've said it every single day please give me one more chance love I can't get to you_

**Don't leave me**

_Don't leave me_

**Can't feel you**

_Can't feel you_

**Help**

_Help_

**I'm sorry that I failed you**

_I'm sorry that I failed you_

**Come back to me**

_Come back to me_

_Ple_ **_ase..._ **

**_So al_** _one…_

 

**“EDDIE!”**

 

Eddie woke up in cold sweat, sitting up in his bed as sweat-soaked sheets clung to his bare skin. His breath was coming out in short, quick rasps, chest heaving and wide eyes darting around the room, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings.

It was dark, the only light coming from the slim gap between the curtains and the bright red numbers on the alarm clock.

3:22am.

He rubbed his face with a groan, trying to recall where he was, too distraught to remember. Yet another dingy hotel room, most likely, though the bed was infinitely comfier than in even the finest shithole he ever slept in.

Wait…

A surge of memories hit him with a force capable of putting a sledgehammer to shame.

He was in his apartment. His and his Other's. The one they moved into after they finally saved up enough cash to stay off Flash’s couch. Flash, who was alive and safe, as was his Other. They were all okay.

Except…

Except _he_ was alone.

His blood instantly went from boiling hot to frozen with indescribable dread.

His mind was quiet.

“Darling?” he called out into the empty room as he reached into their shared mindscape, praying like he never did before that he would get a response.

_Please God if you're up there please tell me that it wasn't all a dream please let them answer please let them be okay I can't lose them again I wouldn't survive it please my love my darling please answer me._

Moments later, a familiar stirring beneath his skin and they emerged - his Other, looking down at him, their white eyes seeming to glow faintly in the darkness.

 **“Eddie,”** they hissed, both out loud and in their head. Their voice trembled and Eddie could feel a wave of emotions flood their brain: Fear. Relief. Love.

They were alright.

He exhaled, suddenly dizzy. Not all these feelings belonged to the symbiote; seeing them again, hearing their voice even after months of having them back was… He swore to never take them for granted again. The memories of their silence were too fresh, too raw; like wounds scratched into his heart.

“Darling,” he choked out as they collapsed into his arms, their form trembling just a little. They were both shaking.

 **“Eddieeee,”** they sighed into him, pressing themselves as close to his skin as possible without melting into Venom. Several tendrils wrapped around him in a tight embrace. **“Thought that you died. Too weak to reach you. Trapped. Hurt. Alone. Missed you so much.”**

“I know, sweetie,” he murmured, cradling them close. Closer. Not close enough. “My darling, it was just a dream, a nightmare. It wasn't real. I'm here, you saved me, remember?”

At the same time, he desperately tried to push away his own nightmare; the memories from before they woke up. The silence and the solitude. It wasn't that long ago, he realised with some shock. Just a couple months.

It wasn't their first nightmare, nor was is likely to be their last.

Eddie chased that thought away, instead focusing on his Other as they desperately pressed themselves to his chest, his own heartbeat thundering in his head.

 **“Alive,”** they sighed as he curled up around them, as protective of them as they were of him. **“Alive alive alive.”**

“Yes, love,” he stroked them gently, almost with worship, like a treasure that needed to be cherished and protected at all costs. “I'm alive. We're alive. We're together again.”

The last sentence came out broken as emotions rushed to block his throat. Together again. He didn't think that he'd get them back, lost hope halfway through his stay in San Francisco.

It really wasn't that long ago.

That set both of them off.

 _“My l_ ** _ove,”_** they sobbed in one voice, clinging to each other as if even a second of separation meant death for both of them. **_“My love, my love, my love.”_**

**_“Call me that again,”_ **

**_“Tell me I'm yours.”_ **

**_“Don't let me go.”_ **

**_“I'll never let you go.”_ **

**_“I'd rather die.”_ **

**_“I'd die with you.”_ **

Neither was sure which one of them spoke which words, but did it really matter? No, nothing mattered as long as they had each other. The world could burn, the seas dry out, the stars fall in a rain of death and fire…

As long as they were together, nothing could ever go wrong.

**_“You are all I've ever longed for.”_ **

**_“Never separate again.”_ **

**_“Never again promise me.”_ **

**_“Never again.”_ **

**_“PROMISE!”_ **

**_“I swear on my, on our life. Never separate again.”_ **

After what felt like an eternity, the tide of emotion retreated, and they could breathe again.

Eddie managed to move away enough to be able to look down at them, practically glued to his chest as they listened raptly to the sound of his heartbeat, eyes half shut and tendrils pulsing faintly to the rhythm.

 **“Sweet Eddie,”** they hummed into their mind, an idea of a smile accompanying the thought. **“Love you so much.”**

He wiped his eyes with a smile. He felt honoured, humbled that they found such a simple sound as his heart so soothing, that his existence was so important to them. In a world with more than seven billion potential matches, he was deemed most precious.

 _‘Love you too, darling,’_ he thought, not wanting to disturb them by speaking out loud. _‘More than anything.’_

Closing his eyes, he reached towards their bond as it thrummed with life somewhere in their consciousness. This life, this power was perhaps the most intoxicating sensation he ever experienced. It was like electricity surging through their veins, like standing on top of a mountain peak, like soaring through the clouds. It was like that and yet completely different. It was indescribable. It was perfect. It was theirs.

 **_“I'm here,”_ ** they told each other, the most comforting thing either of them could ever say. **_“I'll always be here. We will always be one. Our bond will never die.”_ **

They lied like that for a while, drinking in each other's presence as Eddie’s heart rate gradually slowed down. The symbiote sank into his - their - ribcage to gently wrap themselves around the muscle, making Eddie gasp at the strange sensation. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just new. And more comforting than he would ever admit.

“We should go back to sleep, dear,” he hummed, placing a hand on their chest, above where he could feel them resting.

 **“We're too restless to sleep,”** came the reply. **“Adrenaline levels too high from the nightmare. Too much energy.”**

Then, an idea appeared in their shared brainscape, one that made Eddie's face turn an interesting shade of red, visible even in the dark.

“D-darling!” he stuttered out. “A-are you sure? I mean, we've never done this before and…”

It wasn't like it wasn't tempting; heck, Eddie did consider it once or twice in the more private recesses of his mind. It just… never came up, and he cared too much about his Other to risk ruining everything they built together by bringing it up.

He sat up, giving them a little mental nudge to come out.

“Are you sure?” he repeated more slowly when they did, his voice just a little bit steadier than before. “Just because it's something humans do when they share a deep bond doesn't mean that you have to.”

They quirked their head to the side. **“We want this, Eddie,”** they said, assurance ringing in their voice, **“both of us want it.”**

He licked his lips, pondering the thought. Indeed, he could feel their desire when he reached into their bond. It burned like a campfire - warm and, in a way he couldn't explain with words, comforting. There was this feeling he didn't have a name for but which immediately put him at ease: they knew what they wanted, they knew that he wanted it too and didn't judge him for it, nor would they be upset if he declined the proposition. There was trust on both sides of their bond, unspeakable comfort they took in each other which allowed them to ask the question in the first place.

 **“Do you want this, Eddie?”** they asked, a tendril snaking around his wrist and intertwining with his fingers.

“Do you?” he asked in return, bringing it up to his lips without thinking, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

**“Yes.”**

“Are you sure?”

**“You know that we are.”**

“In that case, me too,” he leaned forward to press a kiss to their teeth. “Make love to me.”

There was an audible trill of happiness as they surged towards him, uncountable tendrils wrapping around his entire body as they proceeded to kiss all thoughts out of him.

He preferred to sleep nude, more comforted by the touch of his Other than even the softest fabrics available in New York. This proved to be rather convenient in the present situation as every touch, every point of contact was even more pronounced, each caress leaving a trail of goosebumps on Eddie's skin.

 **“Eddie,”** they murmured into their mind, dragging their tongue over his lips. **“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.”** Drunk on the thought of him, they pushed him backwards and poured themselves over him, warm and all encompassing like the rising sun.

“L-love,” he moaned into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as this warmth filled his entire being, travelling from his face through his chest all the way down to his groin.

A stray tentacle gently brushed his cock, already half-hard against his thigh, tearing a gasp out of his throat.

A chuckle in their shared mindscape.

**“Like it, Eddie?”**

He smiled up at them, too occupied with the tongue halfway down his throat to answer verbally.

_‘Do you have to ask?’_

Another chuckle as the symbiote moved away, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. They grinned back before their long, beautiful tongue dove lower and gave his cock a long, slow lick.

Eddie gasped at the sensation, back arching up.

“Oh my god,” he sighed, shuddering as they kept on licking, tongue wrapping all around his length and sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him. It was unlike any blowjob he ever received, and he could no longer stop his gasps from turning into deep, shameless moaning.

His Other regarded him fondly for a few seconds, lying there with his eyes squeezed shut and his lovely, handsome face twisted in ecstasy. Such a beautiful being their Eddie was, almost as irresistible as he was irresponsible.

He cracked one eye open, chuckling breathlessly. _‘I heard that.’_

 **_“_** **You were supposed to.”**

They laughed and replaced their tongue with several tentacles before moving up to kiss him again. The kiss was slow, somewhat mimicking the rhythm with which the tentacles massaged his cock. There was no rush, no danger. For once, nothing could interrupt them as they took things as slowly as they wanted to, occasionally breaking the kiss to nip at the sensitive spot on Eddie's neck, their teeth stopping just short of drawing blood.

**“We would never hurt you.”**

“I know,” Eddie gasped as he rolled his hips against their body, hands twitching where they were pinned down to the bed. “I know, my darling. I know.”

At the same time, he couldn't help a thought slipping through the haze of pleasure clouding his brain. This… what they were doing was divine, but he needed more.

His Other picked up on it immediately, and their mouth split into another grin. They continued to let him thrust into them, his cock now completely swallowed by their form, as another tentacle broke off from the mass and ever so gently caressed his entrance.

For a split second, Eddie lost the ability to think.

“Yes,” he choked out, raptly, spreading his legs wider. _“Yes.”_

Taking it as an encouragement, they slowly, almost torturously so, slid the tendril inside him, prompting a loud, deep moan to tear itself out of his throat.

It's been a while since he was fucked like this, but even so, it felt better than any sex Eddie ever experienced. The tendril continued to move forward until it touched his prostate. It then… began to thicken? Yes, it wasn't just his imagination if his Other's lewd grin was anything to go by. Once it reached the right size, it retreated a little before thrusting into him, rubbing all the right places at just the right angle and-

Eddie screamed, head thrown back as the sudden burst of pleasure made his vision go black for a moment.

A flicker of concern, tendrils gently caressing his face.

**“Eddie? Are you okay? Did it hurt? Was it too much?”**

His precious darling, always looking out for him. He managed to string the remains of his thoughts into _‘let my wrists go’_ and cupped their face when they did.

“This is amazing,” he said, directing all the love and encouragement he had in him into their bond. _“You're_ amazing. I'm okay. More than okay. Just. Don't stop. Please.”

His words were just a little jumbled, and soon dissolved into breathless, semi animalistic whines as they continued to thrust into him, each movement harder and better than the last. They knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

Though really, all Eddie needed was them.

“My da - _ah!_ \- rling,” he moaned, pressing them close to his chest as they rocked against each other in perfect unison. “You're so _\- oh god -_ so good to me. So good. So wonderful.”

They trilled with joy, licking every moan off his lips as their tendrils threaded into his hair, all while fucking him absolutely senseless…

At least, until a memory broke through.

Eddie frowned. “Love?”

They stopped, sensing that the matter was an important one. **“Yes?”**

“What is your name? Rex… he said that you have one.”

How the hell did this come up at a moment like this?!

He looked away, blushing; his embarrassment ridiculous given the situation they were in.

“I just… want to call you by your name.”

_‘Want to moan it, scream it, it feels wrong without it.’_

They tilted their head to the side, all tendrils withdrawing as they formed a smaller version of Venom and sat on the sheets opposite him, the only contact between them via their intertwined hands.

 **“Names carry little significance to us,”** they said. **“The Klyntar are defined as symbiotes, parts of a whole, and as such the identity of Venom is more important to us than our own.”**

“But I'm the other part of Venom and I still have my name,” Eddie countered, ignoring his body's cries for release. This was more important. “Surely there must be _something.”_

He never took time to examine how weird it was that they always referred to him as **Eddie** while he only called them “love”, “darling” and the such. It felt… wrong somehow, like he didn't really know them.

They sensed this wrongness, and an idea of embarrassment entered their mind.

 **“There** **_is_ ** **something,”** they confessed, tendrils curling up almost shyly. **“I… my original name did not suit me, never did. It was-”** An idea of a blunt weapon, perhaps a mace of some sort. All brute strength, violence. Nothing but an accessory of death, bent on destruction of all life. No space for emotions, personality - only oblivion. **“I discarded it long ago, and in its stead took on a word from the language of a race long dead now, one I helped to decimate.”** They looked away as if in shame. **“It… it is...”**

And then a word. At least, Eddie was pretty sure that it was a word because he never heard anything like it before; the sounds were as alien as the language, and yet it was, somehow, perfect. It was melodic in a way, reminding him of swinging through the neon-lit streets of New York at night; of sorrow and incense and stained glass in the church where they first met; of rain pouring down behind a window as they sat in their old apartment, sharing a mug of hot chocolate; of Sleeper and the feeling when they got to hold them for the first time. The word, the name encompassed everything his Other was while still being completely and utterly indescribable. It made him want to weep.

“It's beautiful, love,” he managed to say, the words barely making it through the emotions stuck in his throat. “What does it mean?”

They chuckled, pressing their forehead against his. **“Why, Eddie, you just said it.”**

It took a moment for the realisation to sink in, but when it did, it knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

_“Love.”_

 

He kissed them, deeply, pinning them down on the bed as every particle in them both was completely saturated with emotions.

 _‘Love, my Love, my precious Love,’_ he repeated it over and over, like a prayer, a psalm as tendrils rushed to embrace him, fill him again as he carved out his heart and handed it to them on a silver platter. His shadow. His darling. His Love. _‘Feel… my mind… feel what I feel…”_

He could barely think as all the sensations from before came back all at once, pushing him back to teetering on the edge of an orgasm, words and thoughts alike punctuated by moans and an occasional scream when the tendril inside him brushed against his prostate.

An itch at the back of his mind, a gasp, and for a split second everything felt like looking at a 3D movie without the glasses on before their mind re-calibrated itself.

 **“Eddieeeee,”** they writhed beneath him, tendrils curling up and claws raking down his back, the marks they left healing almost instantly. **“Feels so… so…”**

He thrust into them again, reducing their thoughts to ecstatic nonsense. A noise left their lips, one he couldn't describe but which he wanted to hear over and over until the rest of their days.

_‘Good?’_

**“Better than anything we… yES!”**

They pulled him close so that they were almost chest to ch- maybe not chest because they seemed to lose form, Venom’s shape melting into formless goo under Eddie's touch as they trilled and sighed into his shoulder, all while ceaselessly working a tentacle inside him, their rhythm matching his perfectly.

This. This was what the term “lovemaking” was invented to describe. This union, the coming together of two beings made to be one, creating something beautiful with just their body. Bodies. Eddie already lost track of what was him and what was his Other, but it didn't matter. It never mattered.

They were together.

They were Venom.

Nothing else mattered.

 **“Sssssso good to us, Eddie,”** his Love hissed out, their beautiful claws tearing into his back, the pain sending delicious pins and needles up his spine. **“So good. Skilful. Perfect. Perfect for us.”**

He almost wept at the praise, at being told that he was enough. That he was good. That for once in his miserable wreck of a life, he was doing something right.

_‘For you, Love, anything.’_

The tendril inside him curled up, making him cry out, a shiver crashing through his entire body. They licked the sound off his lips, tongue slipping into his mouth to claim another kiss. And another. Every sound he made was rewarded with a fresh burst of togetherness, that feeling unique to when they were together, inseparable by nothing, not even a god.

 **“Close, Eddie?”** he heard their voice, barely audible over the rush of blood in his ears. Another curl. Another scream. Another inch closer to fulfillment.

 _‘Y-yes,’_ he struggled to think, trying to focus on what he was doing. Even his thoughts were being reduced to nonsensical babble. _‘Close… yeah… so good.’_

He picked up the pace to match the tendril, feeling his Other dissolve beneath him, keening and whining and

 _‘Love my Love so good so_ ** _perfect_** _god_ **Eddie s** ** _o good love you so much_** **_so lucky to have you_** _please don’t stop_ ** _don’t let me go_** _ever wouldn’t survive it come he_ ** _re closer_** _and oh god_ ** _harder_** _please_ ** _yesssss just like that faster_** **Eddie** _Love_ **do** ** _n’t ever stop_** _don’t ever leave_ ** _love you so much it hur_** **ts Eddie yes yes yesyesyessssss feels** ** _so good_** _my Love my darling_ **so good Eddie such a wonderful host lover everything our everything** _my Love my Love my Love_ **my Eddie Eddie** _Love darling I-”_

and suddenly they were an ocean crashing against the rocks, falling through the eye of the storm as the universe exploded around them, clinging to each other as if nothing else existed as they came, violently, in each other's arms.

The room was quiet for a good minute or so, save for Eddie's heavy breathing and the embarrassingly high-pitched gasp he made when the symbiote withdrew the tentacle from inside him. They just lied there, holding each other, foreheads touching, and basking in their afterglow.

It was him who spoke first.

“L-love,” his voice was hoarse, throat a raw wreck from all the screaming and yet… and yet he couldn’t possibly be any happier. He turned to his side, gathering the symbiote in his arms and pressing them to his chest as closely as he could, never wanting to let go. “My Love.”

It felt so good to have them like this, whole and happy and _his_ in every possible way. Feel their presence, hear their voice in their shared mind whispering sweet nothings to him, their not-quite fingers intertwined with his. So many little things that he used to take for granted, that he almost lost forever.

He felt a noise not dissimilar to a purr reverberate through their shared bones as his darling, his _Love_ snuggled up against him, shoving their head under his chin and wrapping him up in a tender yet possessive embrace.

 **“Our Eddie,”** they murmured, sprouting a hand to comb through his hair. **“We'll never leave you again,** **_I'll_ ** **never leave you, beloved. I promise.”**

“I know,” he replied, stretching luxuriously. Something in his spine cracked. “Call me that again?”

**“Beloved?”**

“Mhm.”

Another purr as they craned their chin up to press a kiss into his beard.

**“I love you, beloved.”**

“I love you too.”

They wondered if they will ever get tired of saying it, and decided it unlikely.

**_“Love you ‘til the end of time.”_ **

They didn't have any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @beautifullikesin and @donotquestionme because I'm pretty sure that the name concept is their idea.


End file.
